New girl sad life
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: SAKURA HARUNO PRETTY SMART SHE IS NEW AND RICH ALL WAS PRETTY WELL UNTIL THEY LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK IT WAS HER LAST WORDS i LOVE YOU KNOW THIS NEW SASSY SOON TO BE LOUND GIRLS WORLD COMES CRASHING DOWN JUST BECAUSE HER PARENTS DIED NOW ITS SASUKE WHO


OK PEOPLE MY COMPUTER IS LIKE KINDA MESSED UP LIKE ON THE KEY BORED IM MISSING THE LETTER U BUT IF I PRESS DOWN HARD ENOUGH IT STILL WORKS WELL ANY WAY SO PLEASE DONT FLAME ME IF MY SPELLING COMES OUT WORSE THEN IT ALREADY IS PLEASE AND THANK YOU XOXOXO REVIEW ...

BEEB

BEEB

BEEB

BE-

" Shut the fuck up u mother fucker " yelled a very beautiful girl with pink knee length hair as she smashed her brand new alarm clock .

"there goes another 10 dolors " Said the pink haired beauty but truth be told this girl was really rich like the second richest person in the world ( yup after billy gates lol ) but she really hated that simple fact about her because people just wanted to be friends with her because of her money .Sakura looked at the clock and it read 7:30 and school started at 8:30 . Sakura once again pulled the covers over her head that was until she herd a call from down stares

" Sakura Haruno get your ass out of bed NOW " Yelled Sakuras mom .

" im up " Sakura said as she got up and went to her closet and grabbed a pair of clothing and headed to her huge bath room and turned on the music which happen to play her favorite song witch is the song billionaire by Travis something and Bruno mars . And when Sakura got in the shower she started sing along

" i wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

[Chorus]  
Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

[Travis "Travis" McCoy]  
Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Tracie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple months since I've single so  
You can call me Travis Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

[Travis "Travie" McCoy]  
I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing

[Bruno Mars]  
I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
[Chorus]  
I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!

when she finished she turned off her shower and put her clothing on Sakura was very pretty let me explain what she looks like. she had very long pink hair , emerald green eyes and a very curvy and nice body for explain it was better then a models well we could probably blame that on the fact that she was half Japanese and half Brazilian but thats besides the point Sakura was really really pretty . And what she was wearing made her look even more prettier if that was possible . She wore a white t-shirt that was v- neck showing a little cleavage but she put a black tank top under to cover more of herself but it still didn't work the shirt that was on top looked like a picture in a notebook paper of a little ninja with a big head toughing a shirken at another ninja and there were words saying "i think its safe to say that im a NINJA" and for the pants she wore skinny black jeans with black and white dc skateboarding shoes she wore black eye liner and pulled her hair in a high pony tail with her bangs pushed to the right side of her face ( OMG I HAVE THIS OUTFIT MAD SEXII BABE ) . Sakura looked at her self in the mirror and was satisfied so she looked at the clock and her eyes widen it was 8:20 and it took 5 minutes to get to school and she was skating boreding there so she ran down her long ass stair case and ran to the door and grabbed her skate bored but she was forgetting her back pack .

" here honey have a good day at school and your father and i are going to America for a bissness trip we will be back in a week love you " Said her mother as she watched Sakura peck her on the cheek and ran down her house stairs to her house gate and watched her yell.

" love you to " and waved as she bored ed down the hill to school. But what Sakura didn't know was that was the last time she will ever see her parents again .

When Sakura got to school she kicked up her bored and walked in school with all the boys saying how hot she is and checking her out while girls were talked shit about her hair which she really didn't care about . When Sakura got to the main office this lady with ultra short hair handed her scaduel and locker and Sakura was on her way towards her locker and when she opened it her books were in it already there and she snorted rich bastards yah she was rich but she wasn't raised like that she was raised with attitude and with out care of having a broken nail (witch i just did a minute ago for punching my wall with anger ) Sakura shoved her bored in her locker and closed her locker and headed to home room Sakura didn't need anything because she had home room Art Gym then lunch witch didn't require any thing .As she came across her home room and opened the door and walked in to be meet by wolf whistles and glaring girls .

" ah you must be Sakura Haruno im your math and home room teacher " And as he said her last name everyone new who she was great she thought as all the boys started shouting like 'hey wanna go out ' or

' hey babe whats your digits ' .

" quiet any way Sakura about your likes and dislikes " asked the teacher named Kakashi .

" i like a lot of things and my dis likes are non of your concern " Said Sakura while people sweat drooped .

" anyway go sit next to the girl with the blue hair hinata raise your hand " Said Kakashi as he went back to read his book and Sakura walked to her seat but on the way there a girl stuck out her foot but Sakura didn't even look down but she still didn't trip , when Sakura got to her seat she was meet by a really pretty girl with long waist length blackish blueish hair and white lavender eyes.

" hello " Said the girl timidly .

" hi " said Sakura

" im hinata nice to meet you " said the girl

" Sakura ditto " said Sakura as she pulled out her i pod touch and put one head phone in her ear and another in Hinatas which was surprising because they just meet but who cares . After about a minute Sakura was surrounded by all the boys in the class except this group .

"oh no there coming over here " said hinata as she saw the girl who tried to trip her earlier coming over with a group of people . As the girl approached Sakura saw all her fanboys part right down the middle for the group to pass.

Sakura looked up and looked unfazed by a girl who stopped right in front of Hinata and slammed her hands on Hinatas desk and said

" hey you whoreish huygaa "said the girl as she was smirking.

Sakura watched her closely she was wearing a really tight shirt showing way to much cleavage and a really short skirt she had red hair and black glasses . And behind her stood two girls one with long blond hair and another with brown in two buns and behind them stood 4 boys a guy with blue eye showing guilt and blond short hair and next to him stood a guy with black hair and eyes and beside him was a boy with brown hair in a pony tail and last another guy with black hair and brown eyes and as she looked around every one of them showed guilt but the red headed whore.

" iiiimmnotawhore " said hinata with a shy voice as if she was ready to cry .

"did you just talk back to me ahh " said the whore as she brought her hand back ready to slap hinata who looked really scared . to Sakura this happened in slow motion she saw a boy with the same eyes has hinata stand up knocking over the desk and the teacher standing up but as the slap neared Hinatas face Sakura hand shot out and grabbed the girls hand and twisted it in a painful way

" don't touch her "Sakura said with so much venom that everyone cringed .

"ahh Sasuke help this bitch is hurting me " Said the girl and the said boy said " hn good " and he smirked as he saw her face

"well you mother fucker say your sorry to Hinata or else " said Sakura with a serious face .

" never "said the girl and Sakura grip tightened and she srceemed .

"ok ok im sorry now let me go " the whore said .

"good " Sakura said as she let go and the bell rang .

"oh and the next time you try to hurt Hinata im gonna kick your sluttish ass" said Sakura and then she took Hinatas hand and lead her out of the class room but before she left she turned around and looked at the group and said " fallowing that bitch is gonna get your no were and if any one of you try to hurt hinata ill make sure to be the first to punch you in the face. get it got it good " Sakura said as she stepped out of the class room leaven a very shocked class behind .

Sasukes POV

When i saw this really pretty girl walk in to the room i was really hoping that she wasn't a fan girl damn look at her ass ahh im acting like kiba now but anyway she was walking to her seat when i saw Karin put her ugly leg out to try and trip her i was about to warn her but the girl didn't even look down and she still stepped over the cows leg .she sat down i saw her talk to Hinata then i glanced back to my group and Karin was talking

" ah look at her shes so ugly pink hair really thats disgusting " Karin said and kiba answered back saying .

" wow wow wow she mad sexi look at her ass and look at those chest "Kiba said checking the girl out which kinda got me mad pissed for some reason .

"shut up kiba im way prettier then that whore " Said Karin ah i couldn't stand this girl she was such a bitch the only reason i and the boys stay around is because she keeps the fan girls away with her bitchy attitude . Thats when i saw a whole lot of fanboys around the girl so Karin got pissed and got up and forced us to fallow which i really didn't want to do but i got up with every one else . When we got to the table i looked at the girl she was even prettier up close thats when i saw Karin bringing her hand back to slap Hinata when i saw the girls hand grab Karin's hand and twist it oh this girl was good Karin had told me to help her but who the fuck does she think he is im not helping her so i smirked and said no her face was mad funny that when i saw the girl tell Karin to say sorry or else when Karin said no she twisted her hand even more then she said sorry after that the girl grabbed Hinatas hand and walked out of the class room but on the way out she gave us a treat damn this girl was on fire.

Normal POV

" thank you " Hinata said as she gave Sakura a hug

" no problem if they try to touch you you tell me " Sakura said as she saw the boy with the same eyes as Hinata approached them.

" Hinata – san are you ok " He asked.

" yes thanks to Sakura here "Hinata said as she pointed at me as he turned i saw his very handsome face as he said

" thank you Sakura san " Neji said

" no problem and drop th san im not special" Said Sakura .

" fine then Sakura chan why don't i walk you too to class " said Neji with a smirk .

" fine by me how about you Sakura chan " Hinata asked

" sure "Sakura said as they walked to class together .

SO DID YOU LIKE IT IF SO I NEED 5 REVIEWTO CONTINUE NEXT CHAPPY AND IF I GET 10 REVIEWS ILL POST THE NEXT TODAY OXOXOXO NO FLAMES IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIOND ASK.


End file.
